Corrupted Pawn
by Ravyn Hollie Snape
Summary: Set during Harry's 6th year. Will contain slash, don't like don't read. Harry discovers more about The Light, The Dark and many shades of grey, along with shocking discoveries about his own identity. Please R&R.
1. Wizards With Muggle Devices

Title: Corrupted Pawn  
Chapter One: Wizards With Muggle Devices  
A/Ns:  
Our crazy idea collaboration. Best not to ask too many questions about where these ideas come from. But me (Lau) and Han8661, have somehow decided to write a darkHarry fic. Don't like, don't read, will contain slash in future. Warnings are for individual chapters only: they say what this chapter contains. (_Lau_)_  
_Ooooh I get to write an A/N too? Yes yes! Hi peoples! Malory has been bugging me to edit this for a few weeks now. And at her house on a Wednesday morning I feel compelled too…. Like she said, best not to ask where the ideas came from; trying to figure out our minds isn't the easiest of things._ (Han)_

_**Update: **As of August/September 2012, we are fixing this story a little and attempting to return to it._

Harry sighed and glanced around the room. The long tables looked emptier than usual. Many people had been withdrawn, the threat of Voldemort too much.

Personally, he didn't see what all the fuss was about. Dumbledore had done bad things too; not that everyone else knew that. But Harry had been researching Dumbledore's past as well as Voldemort's. At the staff table Dumbledore stood, looking out at the assembled students.

"Welcome to another year of learning at Hogwarts. It saddens me to begin with such grimness" Dumbledore began.

"Grimness? He's the f-ing dark lord!" Ron whispered. Hermione tutted, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"But as you all know the wizard known as Lord Voldemort has returned. We must stand united against the greatest foe wizarding kind has every faced." The Slytherins and the Gryffindors gave each other distrustful looks across the room.

"A special project has been created here at Hogwarts to strengthen bonds and house unity. Each of you will receive a wizarding version of the Muggle device known as a laptop, to help with studies and to aid us in uniting to a common goal. A special chat feature has been built into it so you can talk to your classmates in a private chat or group chat room. Several default chat rooms have been created, including one for each house and year, and an open to all chat room. One chat room will conceal your chose user name so you will not know who you are talking to. I also wish to mention that I will be filling the post for Defence against the Dark Arts, as no other teacher could be found. I wish you the best of luck, now enjoy the feast!"

The hall erupted with talk and laughter as people piled up there plates.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"'Ot?" Ron mumbled through a mouthful of potatoes, chicken and peas. His plate was mounded with everything within reach and gravy dripped down his chin into his lap. Hermione shook her head and pulled out the grade 6 transfiguration book, propping it against the gravy jug and pointedly ignoring Ron (nearly on seconds already). Harry groaned internally: less than 1 hour in to Hogwarts proper and they were already arguing. He watched detachedly as they started squabbling. It seemed more childish than last year, and he could clearly see Hermione was right. He wondered why Ron even bothered winding her up; he was never going to get with her that way. She deserved a more intelligent partner, really. He glanced up at the staff table, and caught Snape's eye. The man was looking with open curiosity, instead of the usual loathing especially reserved for 'Potter'. He looked away quickly, shuddering mentally. Everything seemed to be mental, internal, mind not body now. The time with the Dursley's over the summer had forced him to push emotion even further down.

"Harry?" Ginny's quiet voice came from his right. He jumped.

"Oh, hi Ginny." Smile, act normal, smile, shut the bad thoughts away... his mind berated him for letting down his guard.

"I heard you'd been made quidditch captain... have you decided on a date for try outs yet?" She looked part curious, part excited... and very slightly worried for some reason.

"Umm... this Saturday? Then training can start earlier in the year, get ahead, you know." He plucked a random date from the air, hoping it'd be too short notice for any people just wanting to see him to tag along.

"Cool. I'll see you then, I'm trying for chaser."

"Nice. Any ideas who else might try out?" He glanced around, shocked to realise that people were leaving, sleepy looking older years and awestruck midgets. He waved to Ginny as they joined the tide of people and were swept towards the stairs.

*The next day*

The Gryffindor 6th year boys were sitting in their dorm, various expressions of confusion and irritation written clearly on their faces.

"How the fuck do you work this bloody thing?" Ron swore.

"No idea." Harry muttered, poking a few keys gingerly.

"You were raised by muggles!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah, but they weren't exactly the type to give me a laptop, really. And you can't talk Mr Muggleborn football fan." Hermione walked in, took one look at the chaotic scene, the boy's dirty underwear haphazardly thrown everywhere, and walked round turning laptops on. Just as she started to leave a last minute thought made her turn and wave her wand, causing the dirty washing to fly into the basket.

"No wonder all the house elves hate coming in here except Dobby" She muttered as she exited the room.

Ron watched her retreating back

"How'd she get in here anyway?"

*5 Minutes later*

Hermione stuck her head round the door with a look of disbelief as she took in the image of hell in the form of 5 teenage boys. She took a deep breath.

"Why is yours turned off, yours locked, yours covered in error messages, and why, Ronald is your hair on fire with the laptop balanced on top?" She pointed at the offending person as she spoke. Seamus squeaked and flinched at his turn.

"I'm a spontaneous kind of guy." Ron shrugged.

"Yes, and you'll spontaneously combust if you don't sort that out right now."

Irishn'proud: hello?

Bookworm_101: Oh good, you've got it working... is Ron ok?

Dean: yes, but he refuses to touch the computer as much as he touches 'lav-lav' *sniggers*

Irishn'proud: not very original, are you 'dean'?

Bookworm_101: WHAT?

I 3 herbology: umm, he's kind of... well, go into the common room and you'll see.

Harry glanced over the top of his laptop again. And yes, Ron and Lavender were still glued together. He hastily returned his attention to the screen:

SETUP CHAT PROFILE:

NAME: Harry James Potter

AGE: 16

YEAR: 6th

SCREEN NAME: the-boy-who-survived-mouldy-shorts

PASSWORD: *******

REPEAT PASWORD: *******

OKAY

He clicked okay and drummed his fingers lightly on the keyboard, waiting for it to load and trying not to look up. Really, it was nauseating. He risked a glance at the top of the stairs, just as Hermione emerged, laptop tucked under her arm, looking curiously around. Everyone in the room was either intent on their new machines, or gawping inappropriately at the sight in the centre of the room. Hermione's gaze swept around, coming to rest on the happy couple. She went red, and then white and her hand flew to her mouth. She fled out of the entrance, robes flapping. No-one else seemed to have noticed as he scanned the room, but then he caught Ginny's eye. She jerked her head towards the portrait hall and headed towards it, pushing people out of the way. Together they ran down the empty corridors, following the sound of footsteps and tears.


	2. Riddle Me This, Riddle Me That

Title: Corrupted Pawn  
Chapter 2: Riddle me this, Riddle me that  
Disclaimer: We don't own.  
A/N: *sighs* it's taken Han an age to get round to editing this stuff. I wrote 3 chapters in under a week then sat around waiting for the edit. She's terrible at deadlines. _(Lau)  
_Anyone who spots the House references rule! (Tell us in a review if you find any) And Lau, I know I'm rubbish at deadlines, but Miss K wanted that plot profile and she's scary! _(Han)_

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around the fire in the Gryffindor common room. It was strangely empty; most people busy IM-ing each other. Hermione had abandoned the wonders of Muggle technology (normal to her, of course) for a thick dusty book titled 'Rulers of the wizarding world'. Ron was swearing under his breath at a particularly difficult Potions essay, and Harry was IM-ing Ginny about Quidditch practice the next day. Hermione suddenly stood up, slamming the book shut excitedly.

"I have to go to -" she began.

"The library" Harry and Ron chorused, rolling their eyes.

Hermione blinked at them before running out, the boys already back on their respective tasks

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts has entered the chat room.

Gin-n-tonic: Hey Harry. What's with the user name?

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: *shrugs* seemed a good idea at the time. Quidditch try outs tomorrow, 10am spread the word.

Gin-n-tonic: kay, I'll be there... reckon Ron'll actually get on the team?

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: I don't know if I actually want him too, for the good of the team. Plus he's got his hands full with Mione & 'lavlav'.

Gin-n-tonic: Totally true. I have to go, see you tomorrow.

Gin-n-tonic has left the chat room.

Riddlemethis has requested private chat: accept?

What the hell? Harry thought. He hadn't seen anyone called Riddlemethis anywhere, never heard the name. He shrugged and clicked accept.

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Okay, who are you?

Riddlemethis: You can call me Tom.

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Okay... Tom?

Riddlemethis: Yes?

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Why did you want to talk to me?

Riddlemethis: You intrigue me.

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Okay...

Riddlemethis: So, why do you fight you know who?

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: That was an overly personal opener.

Riddlemethis: I apologize. I didn't mean to offend.

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Don't worry, you get used to it. I don't know why, I suppose it seems like 'the right thing'.

Riddlemethis: The old coot controlling you huh?

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: %"*(^$! if Mione saw that she'd explode.

Riddlemethis: who is this …. Mione?

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: ... a friend.

Riddlemethis: so she believes him completely?

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: I don't know... she should be clever enough to see that he's manipulating us all, but he is only doing it to defeat Lord Voldemort, and Voldemort's evil. So I guess it wouldn't matter whatever she believed.

Riddlemethis: You admitted he's manipulating!

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Yeah, but he's manipulating us for the greater good.

Riddlemethis: Yet you still defend him, golden boy.

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts has left the chat room.

Harry glared at the screen. Riddlemethis, whoever he was, was annoying. Probably a cleverer version of Malfoy, an older Slytherin perhaps. He glanced up at the time, shocked to discover it was nearly midnight. Ron had left without him noticing, probably to find Lavender. Hermione hadn't returned as far as he knew. She was currently trying to pretend like nothing ever happened with Ron and Lavender - no more public snogging scenes yet, so she could pretend easily. She was however a little sharper with Ron, less likely to let him copy homework or notes perhaps. Harry would have suffered this too, because she knew he would lend them to Ron, but his summer had proved uneventful enough he had nothing to do but read. He had spent a few days in Diagon Alley when the Dursleys went on holiday, researching and relaxing at the same time, amazingly.

When Hermione had run off the other night she had locked herself in the girl's bathroom, so Harry had left Ginny to deal with her. He may be better than Ron, but he still didn't understand girls at all sometimes.

Harry glanced back down at the screen, jumping slightly as he realised one room was occupied:

Slytherin Prince has entered the chat room.

Sarcasm's Oracle has entered the chat room.

Sarcasm's Oracle: So, how's it going with Pansy?

Slytherin Prince: Oh god, don't talk to me about that girl...

Salazar's Queen has entered the chat room.

Slytherin Prince: Oh! Err, hi Pansy.

Sarcasm's Oracle: *Smirks*

Salazar's Queen: Where have you been Draco darling? I've been looking all over for you!

Slytherin Prince: Shut it Blaise. And I was busy.

Salazar's Queen: You can't be too busy for me!

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts has entered the chat room.

Sarcasm's Oracle: ...

Slytherin Prince: W.T.F. Potter?

Salazar's Queen: Oh, is this what's so much more important than me? Well, I'm leaving. *crying*

Slytherin Prince: You do that...

You think you've had it bad Potter? You've never had to put up with her.

Sarcasm's Oracle: Did I miss something? I went to the loo.

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: ... Yeah, with your friends, Voldy seems like a walk in the park.

Sarcasm's Oracle: Yeah, you wanna walk in Voldy's park any day don't you Potter?

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Please. Just eww.

Slytherin Prince: What? … Okay, why are we all being nice? AVADA KEDAVRA!

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts has left the chat room.

Sarcasm's Oracle: Hate to break it to you Draco, but that won't have killed him.

Slytherin Prince: He's gone hasn't he?

Sarcasm's Oracle: You really are a bit dim today aren't you Drakie-poo?

Slytherin Prince: ADAVE KEDAVRA!

Sarcasm's Oracle: -_- *not impressed*

Slytherin Prince: WHY WON'T IT WORK!

Sarcasm's Oracle: *shakes head*

Sarcasm's Oracle has left the chat room

Slytherin Prince: nobody loves me :'(

Salazar's Queen: I LOVE YOU DARLING!  
Slytherin Prince: I thought you buggered off.

Salazar's Queen: … I LOVE YOU!

Slytherin Prince has left the chat room

*The next morning*

Harry stood shivering in the morning air. Summer appeared to have buggered off for good now, and at 8 in the morning it was freezing. However, it was perfect quidditch conditions. He had come down here early to think and clear his mind, and to avoid Hermione. Her and Ron had had an explosive (literally) argument at about 6 this morning, when Hermione woke early to go to the library and Ron snuck out to see his darling Lav-lav, and Harry hadn't been able to sleep since. He paced up and down irritably, jumping slightly as Ginny tapped him on the shoulder.

"Thought you might want this." She muttered, holding out a sheet of paper covered in names. "The people who should be coming?" She answered Harry's blank expression. He nodded in understanding, flicking through all 5 sheets of paper. Written on both sides. "Sorry, it would have been shorter, but I didn't have time to get rid of the names of people who aren't in Gryffindor." He nodded again, scanning the sheets for familiar names. Ginny, Katie Bell and Ron were all there, along with Dean Thomas, but he didn't recognise any others. They all appeared to be from younger years.

Harry sighed and walked onto the pitch, noticing the stands already filling up slightly. He sent away any non Gryffindors in the stands, he didn't want spies. He knew he was being overly serious about it, but he wanted to lead them to victory... okay, he knew that sounded cheesy. By that time all the people trying out had arrived, and he had to do the same with them. A bunch of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw 6th year girls ran off giggling, and a second group of dejected 1st years followed. He was left with about 25 people, most clutching school brooms. The new-ish broom Ron had received for becoming a prefect was shaking in his hands. A tall, strong looking 7th year held a gleaming broom, a Nimbus 2001 - no longer the best, but still brilliant. Two other people had decent looking brooms, a tall slim 4th year girl and... Luna?

"Luna, you're in Ravenclaw." Harry pointed out. She looked around, a little confused, before nodding dreamily and wandering over to the stands, vaulting the railings with apparent (and surprising) ease. He didn't have the heart to make her leave, and he couldn't imagine anyone less likely to spy on them anyway.

"Right. Now that's sorted out, could I have everyone fly two laps around the field and then land back here." It was a good idea - he sent off about 5 more who almost fell out of the air a few seconds in. The 7th year led all the way perfectly. The rest blobbed together a few feet behind him, some racing each other, others were concentrating hard.

"Good, could I have the chasers over here please?" Harry called, hoping they would get done fast. Ginny, Katie, the 4th year and 4 others gathered round as Madam Hooch arrived, volunteering to play keeper for the tests. He had the 7 hopefuls try to score a goal 5 times, watching as they attempted every tactic possible to get it through one of the golden hoops. Katie and Ginny each scored 5, as he had expected. The others scored 3's mostly, but the 4th year, who was called Ivy Jones, scored 4. He tried a similar exercise with the beaters, and ended up with Sam (a 5th year with an impressively good aim) and Denise Mayfield (another 5th year with black hair and pale skin). Finally it was time for the keeper trials, which Harry had not been looking forward to. The only people left were Ron, the 6th year (Cormac McLaggen) and one other named Gregory Wilson. He had the chasers take it in turns, throwing the quaffle 6 times to each person. Ron scored only 3, an exceptionally cocky Cormac scored 5, and Gregory amazingly managed to block all of them.

Harry dismissed the people who didn't get in and headed to the changing rooms with this years team: Ginny, Katie, Ivy, Sam, Denise and Gregory. He was actually quite impressed. This team was almost as good as when he first joined, with Oliver, Gred and Forge.

Now he just had to train them. Sounded… fun?


	3. Ravyn Hollie Snape

Title: Corrupted Pawn  
Chapter 3: Ravyn Hollie Snape

Harry stabbed an innocent piece of broccoli rather viciously. It was Monday night, and he had just had the most evil Potions lesson ever. Snape had been giving him strange looks all the time, like he was trying to work something out. Towards the end of the lesson the greasy potions master went paler than usual, and began yelling at the group for the slightest problems, even his precious Slytherins.

"Probably trying to figure out how to mess with my head this year" Harry muttered. Ron gave him an odd look.

"You say summin mate?" Harry shook his head, cursing himself mentally for being so lenient with his thoughts. He needed perfect control to survive this year. He glanced up at the enchanted ceiling, noting the stormy atmosphere and dark clouds. The atmosphere was inside the hall as well as outside, a tense expectation hanging in the air. Ron was stuffing food in his face, and Hermione was telling him off. Again. What had seemed normal and funny in previous years seemed amazingly childish all of a sudden, and the tension was magnifying this to extremes. Harry sighed and stood, pushing his plate away and made to leave the hall. At the other end the doors burst open to reveal an absolutely sodden witch, her crumpled form making a strangely impressive sight silhouetted against the brightly lit entrance hall, blinding compared to the candlelit main hall. She looked familiar, but Harry was certain he had never seen her before. He glanced up at the staff table to see Snape on his feet staring at the woman. He whispered something, just as the woman in the doorway collapsed. Hermione was on her feet, quick as a flash, running to aid Madam Pomfrey who had rushed to the woman's side. Harry made a split second decision and quietly followed Snape, who had swept out of a side entrance. It was probably a bad idea, but it almost had to be done. He had to practically run to catch up a little, Snape was moving that fast. His feet seemed to barely touch the ground; Harry had never seen him express this amount of concern before. Suddenly Snape whirled around, forcing Harry to bolt behind a sickeningly girly statue. Snape didn't seem to notice him though and carried on his way, seemingly speeding up (if that was possible). They eventually arrived at the infirmary, though Harry had no clue how they got there. He slipped in behind Snape, unnoticed, using a badly cast concealment charm, as Snape hissed,

"Did you know she was alive?" Poppy Pomfrey shook her head frantically, tears in her eyes - in Snape's as well, Harry realised. They both turned to the unconscious woman on the bed just as her eyes fluttered open. She focused on a point just behind Snape's left shoulder - right where Harry was standing, as if she could see him.

"Ravyn" Snape whispered. Were they lovers or something? Harry panicked as she met his eyes and backed away quickly, cursing as he knocked into a table. Snape spun around, yelling the unconcealment spell, and Harry was revealed.

"You look like him Sevvie" She murmured dreamily, pointing from Harry to Snape. Severus' eyes widened momentarily.

"Ravyn Hollie Snape, I THOUGT YOU WERE DEAD! OUR MOTHER DIED!" Ravyn looked sheepish. Definitely siblings. Harry backed away from the scene unfolding in front of him as Poppy gestured to the door. As soon as they were out of earshot Harry asked,

"What's going on?" Poppy sighed.

"Ravyn Hollie Snape was - is - 7 years younger than Snape. He loved her more than anyone else when they were younger, very overprotective. I was one of her best friends through Hogwarts, and Snape was very different before... well, when she was 15 she vanished. Presumed dead, wasn't found ever. Snape was distraught, turned into a bitter old bat. He's not really like this, or I suppose he is. But he wouldn't have been if she hadn't gone. And now, she turns up at Hogwarts, 12 years later. No-one knew she was alive all this time." Harry blinked. It was unexpected, and the image of a nice Snape was slightly disturbing.

Poppy led the way back inside, where Snape was facing the wall, presumably sulking, and Ravyn was sitting up, smiling slightly. Harry examined her, comparing her to Snape. They both had pale skin and dark hair, but while Snape's was greasy her's was clean and long, hanging around her face. She had a less pronounced nose than her brother and was overall rather better looking. She looked quite young, no more than 21 or so, but apparently she was 27. Her eyes were soft brown, instead of the black displayed by Snape.

"Poppy! I haven't seen you for 12 years" She exclaimed. Poppy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and whose fault is that?" Poppy asked with accusing eyes. Snape looked around and cast a charm on the door.

"Dumbledore's. And mine." Snape announced reluctantly into the silence. Everyone was staring at him, even Ravyn. "You know I worked for him loyally for a time, and I left you alone too often, with the others at work." He was speaking purely to Ravyn now: apologizing. "You told me you had to go into hiding, allow everyone to believe a death eater had killed you, for some undercover work with a previously unknown and now non-existent third party to the Great War, with the Dark Lord's ideals but less Muggle hating: they had the right vision really. Well, I... was an idiot. I told Dumbledore, the old coot, a little of what I learned, for I wasn't as skilled an Occlumens then and had no choice. I didn't think it could do any harm anyway, someone so 'light'. He hunted them down and killed off every last one. Because he thought they might bring him down. You never received a signal that you could return to the world, so you had to stay away, oblivious to the events of the world. I'm sorry. I was a complete and utter git." Harry tried unsuccessfully to control his laughter. Poppy glared at him.

"Bed, you. I don't want to have to treat insomnia or some such from you, although there's a bed reserved here for you in case. "Poppy scolded, glancing at the clock. It was half eleven. Harry moaned at her and walked off, dragging his feet. What a discovery, Ravyn Hollie Snape. No wonder Snape was such a bitter old bastard. He turned his laptop on to see a whole list of private messages.

Bookworm101: HARRY! What have you got yourself into now? You'd better have a good explanation for vanishing.

He rolled his eyes and scanned down the. He had similar messages from Ginny and Hermione again, plus some from various members of the quidditch team asking about practice. He glanced at the online pitch booking system and got Wednesday for his team, which sorted everything for him - even sent out messages telling people when it was. The internet was really useful in Hogwarts. He was surprised it hadn't been done already. He froze. Riddlemethis. He dared after their last conversation?

Riddlemethis: So, golden boy: you still trust Dumbledore?

He snapped the laptop shut and stalked off to bed. Damned git, what did he know about this? How did he know? Or was he just guessing, trying to annoy him? Well, one thing was for sure: he wasn't talking to him again.

Well… that was what he thought.


	4. The Sarcasm of Snape

Title: Corrupted Pawn  
Chapter 4: The Sarcasm of Snape  
A/N:  
Happy Christmas guys! This is our Xmas pressie to you :) sorry for the really long update wait, but school and social life not only got on top of me, it stuck there and sat on me with the force of four or five hundred elephants. (_Lau_)  
Ok, ok, I will admit that it is mainly MY fault we haven't updated, mostly because I'm lazy but also because life has thrown some weird stuff at me lately, oh yes, and the fact that I'm writing a Christmas fic for bfsfn and Scribbles111, whom now I've told them, will kill me if I don't get a decent amount done. Anyway, on with the fic! (_Han_)

Harry stood on the hard ground just outside the changing rooms. His team shivered and shuffled around, desperate to be back in the warm. A light frost lay upon the ground, dusting everything white. It was early morning, and their first quidditch practice together.

"Alright then, I know it's early, I know it's cold, but you knew it was going to be like this was when you signed up. Get used to it, it's only going to get colder." He said, perhaps a little harshly, but he was cold too. Not to mention exhausted - the mystery of Snape's sister had kept him awake for hours. Ginny rolled her eyes at his little speech, and he ordered them to fly a few laps around the pitch to warm up.

In the air, the cold wind snapped against his face and drove needles of ice through his skin mercilessly. It was unnaturally cold for mid September, a brief cold week or so until normal weather returned Harry guessed. He had the team practice passing the quaffle back and forwards between themselves before getting the chasers to practice scoring against Gregory. He threw tennis balls for the beaters to practice with, then divided everyone into two teams fo game.

They headed back to the changing rooms, Harry with several new bruises forming from the vicious beater techniques of Sam and Denise. They were brilliant, but he wished he'd remembered to put up a shield charm or something when he was the target. He showered and dressed fast, hurrying to the hall to get some food.

To his dismay the hall was closed and breakfast over by the time he got back, but Hermione hurried up with some toast just as he turned to leave.

"Come on, let's go outside. It's packed in the common room, and Ron's there with toilet head." She moaned. Harry laughed.

"Toilet head?" He asked, amused.

"Well, he calls her Lav-lav all the time doesn't he. How was practice?" Hermione tried a not so subtle change of subject. He decided to let it pass for now.

"Fine, the teams doing really well. No arguments, nothing." She nodded vaguely.

"Did you know Fred & George are supposed to be opening a new store in Hogsmeade? Right opposite Zonko's as well, they'll have a lot of competition."

The conversation continued for a while, until they became to cold to stay outside for much longer.

"Library?" Harry suggested. He still had a stack of homework sitting on his bed, including an evil potions essay that he'd probably need Hermione's help with. "I'll just go grab my stuff" he told her, dashing back to the tower.

In the common room Ron and Toilet - Lavender, were sitting together on a chair by the fire. A few first years were staring, and one girl had her hand over her younger brothers eyes. Harry averted his own gaze and grabbed his stuff from the dorm.

In the library it was warm and quiet. A group of 7th year Ravenclaws were revising or something at a table in the corner, and Hermione sat waiting for him. He sat down and took out the laptop. He hadn't been on it for a few days, so this could be interesting.

Riddlemethis: Golden boy. Back again? I had hoped you were dead, with your prolonged absence.

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Go away Tom.

Riddlemethis: Make me

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Imperio?

Riddlemethis: Really?

The-boy-who-survived-Mouldyshorts: Worth a try, wasn't it Tom?

"Harry!" He jumped. He hadn't noticed Hermione watching over his shoulder. "Who is this?" He shrugged. "Hasn't it occurred to you that this might be V-Voldemort? Tom, Tom RIDDLE? Riddlemethis? It's so obvious Harry, you should block him off!" He hadn't really thought of that. She might be right, he thought, clicking on the 'block user' button.

"You ought to tell Dumbledore as well, really." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not bothering Dumbledore with this. I bet it's just some Slytherin's idea of a joke" He replied. Hermione raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak. "How would Voldemort even get on the system anyway Hermione? It must be really well protected."

"So was the Philosophers Stone! He didn't have much problem with that." She retorted angrily.

"He had Quirrel to help him then" Harry pointed out, frantically trying to think of ways to calm her down.

"And what's to say there isn't someone on the inside helping him this time?" she shot back.

"None of the students know how it works enough to help him hack in: all the Slytherins that would do it are Pure blood for a start, they'd never even seen a laptop before this. And surely none of the staff would help him? There's no random Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher to pass it off on this year after all." He joked weakly. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"You think this is a joke Harry James Potter? Voldemort is trying to kill you!" Harry spotted Madam Pince approaching behind her, looking stern.

"Shit" He muttered. No noise in the library.

5 minutes later Harry and Hermione collapsed under a tree, back in the grounds again. They had just been chased out of the library by a herd of ink bottles and deadly sharp quills. Apparently Madam Pince wasn't in the best of moods today: it was rumoured that she had caught Trelawney burning some of her precious books for some fortune telling stuff. Harry winced as he poked his arm where one of the quills had stabbed him Hermione sighed.

"Okay Harry, I guess you won't tell Dumbledore abut Riddlemethis... but what were you doing the other night when you vanished after dinner?" He took a deep breath, trying to think up a suitable excuse, then caught the look on her face. It said quite clearly 'lie and I hex you'. He shifted into a more comfortable sitting position, and began to tell her the story of Ravyn Hollie Snape.

Ten minutes later the bell rang, shaking them from their absorbing conversation about Snape's past with the nasty realisation that they were going to be late for potions - their free period was over.

"Brilliant. Just bloody flipping brilliant" Harry continued to swear in this way as they ran up to the castle. Hermione slapped him on the back of the head

"Watch your language, there's first years around" Harry glared at her

"My swearing is justified, and it's not like they don't know it already"

Slowing to a fast walk as they entered the potions classroom, they slid into there seats, panting. The rest of the class was already unpacking: Snape however was missing.

"Thank god Snape wasn't here to see that... wonder where he is? He's never ill, not when there's a chance to torture students..." Harry trailed off. He had a horrible suspicion that if he just turned around...

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. How good for you to join us. Being as your late here, and I've missed a few moments of your inspiring company, how would you two like to join me for detention tonight?" Yup, there he was. His tone turned harsher and he snapped "Eight o clock, my office tonight, don't be late. Oh, and lets see... ten points from Gryffindor. Each." Harry knew better than to complain. It only made everything worse, and things were already pretty bad. Apparently Ravyn's return hadn't softened the Potions Master. In fact, she seemed to have added an extra dose of sarcasm to everything. Snape swept away.

"Being as Potter and Granger are late, you will get to hear the instructions again. Of course, this means anyone that gets this wrong is doubly idiotic." His eyes lingered on Neville, who gulped. "You will be working in pairs to create the amazingly complex Polyjuice Potion." He glared at Harry even more as he said this. "This project will last for most of the month, and despite it's difficulty a simplified version of the instructions has been provided for you, although even that may prove to much for your tiny brains. Instructions on page 14, you may begin!"

"You go with Neville, I'll go with Ron. Seriously, Neville needs your help on this one. We've done it before." Harry muttered to Hermione. She opened her mouth to say something, then shut it and beckoned Neville over. He nearly died of relief. Harry turned to Ron.

"Well, this is going to be an easy month" Ron commented. Harry wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not.


	5. What's So Light?

Title: Corrupted Pawn  
Chapter 5: What's So Light?  
A/N: Heyya guys! Hope you lot all had good Christmas's and a Happy New Year! Although, it's probably a bit late for that now. Oops, actually we have just missed Valentines Day. So apologies for the long update waiting time, but this time we have a semi-valid excuse. Han got banned off her laptop for 2 weeks. So sorry! (_Lau_)  
Yes, I was bribed into updating with sugar free chocolate. Not that I feel like updating, right now I feel like crying, but, that's not important (_Han_)

Harry grinned. He was watching one of Pansy's hysterical outbursts on the chat thing. They were generally quite funny.

Salazar's Queen: There you are Draco! I've been looking everywhere for you!

Slytherin Prince: And seeing as you haven't found me yet, give it up.

Salazar's Queen: But Draco darling! I haven't seen you for the past 17 minutes!

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Tragedy, I'm sure. Don't worry Pansy, he's only got 3 other girls up there with him... *Smirks*

Salazar's Queen: Draco! How could you? At least let me join in?

Slytherin Prince: You're dead Potter.

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: What, so you actually do have 3 other girls up there?

Salazar's Queen: DRACO!

Slytherin Prince: No! There's just me up here.

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Thought not, you'd never get that many girls with a rat face like that. Not to mention what's down below... :)

Salazar's Queen: And how would you know about down below Potter?

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Ron told me :)

Slytherin Prince: *vomit* Hey, wait, what has he told you?

Salazar's Queen: DRACO MALFOY! IF THIS IS TRUE...

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: See you round Drakie-poo. That is, If you survive.

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts has left the chat room

Harry turned to see Hermione reading over his shoulder, laughing.

"You know, Ron actually has seen Malfoy naked." She informed him.

"What?" Harry was shocked.

"Yeah, last year Ron went for a walk by the Quidditch pitch and apparently Malfoy had been out practising alone. He went back to the showers and someone vanished his clothes, so he had to run back to the Slytherin Common Room naked! On the way back he almost literally ran into Ron."

"Eww. Poor Ron, he must be traumatised." Harry shuddered at the mental image.

"I guess, but it was pretty funny. He was so embarrassed, he didn't even want you to know!" Hermione didn't seem to be capable of stopping: she was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Ummm... Hermione... surely you shouldn't be telling me this then?"

Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth

"No, - no - I shouldn't, I - I have to go!" She ran off in the direction of the girls dormitories, hands still firmly over her mouth.

Harry stared after her in shock. Was it him, or had all of his friends gone mad recently? He sighed and turned back to his laptop. On his screen a message had popped up.

"Riddle-me-this has requested a private chat, You have blocked this contact, unblock and accept chat?"

Harry thought for a moment. Hermione had said he shouldn't talk to him again.

But Hermione isn't here, a little voice in the back of his head reminded him. He grinned and clicked accept

Riddlemethis: Hello Potter, like the little surprise I set up for you?

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: What?

Riddlemethis: Granger, I believe she's struggling to, ahem, keep her mouth shut?

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIEND?

Riddlemethis: Relax, Potter, simple charm, it will wear off in a few hours, but the point still stands, I could get to you easily.

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Well, you're in Hogwarts, of course you could

Riddlemethis: Now, now Potter, did I say I was in Hogwarts, hmmmm?

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: You have to be, you couldn't get on the system otherwise.

Riddlemethis: Well Potter, you and I both know that Dumbledore dearest just isn't strong enough to protect all of this, and with my... lets say lifestyle, I certainly have the spare time to hack it. Not that that means I did, but my point still stands Golden Boy.

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: I'll report you!

Riddlemethis: What, to Dumbledore? So he can see all you're talking about him, your doubting? Honestly Potter.

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: You're just scared

Riddlemethis: What, of Dumbledore? After tomorrow's Daily Prophet, I don't think so.

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts has left the chat room

Harry glared at the screen, shaking with anger. He knew Dumbledore had many faults, but he was working for the light... wasn't he? He slammed the laptop shut and stormed up the stairs to the boy's dormitories, dressing quickly and throwing himself into bed.

The next morning Harry awoke to blinding sunlight and an empty dorm. He panicked for all of two seconds, before remembering it was Saturday and sinking back into the bed. A few minutes later he remembered the Quidditch practice scheduled for this morning and swore loudly, leaping out of bed. He was dressed and down on the pitch in record time, ready to lecture the team on new tactics. The first match was in just one week, against Hufflepuff, and they had to win. Begin as you mean to end and all that. Harry talked faster than usual, rushing to get up in the air.

Soaring high above the pitch he watched the team play against charmed scarecrow type things. They were Hermione's idea (she appeared to have recovered from her strange moment the previous night), so the team could practice properly. Harry scanned the pitch, searching for the tell tale glint of fast moving gold. Where on earth was the snitch? His gaze drifted to the edge of the pitch where Hagrid was emerging. Harry swooped down towards him, landing gently and waving at the massive figure.

"Caught these two trying to watch yer practices Harry" Hagrid glowered at the two Slytherins that were being half dragged behind him. "Thought you might want to know before I take 'em up to Professor Dumbledore"

"Thanks Hagrid" Harry grinned and took to the air again.

When training was finally over he headed up to the castle. People were rushing about everywhere - he even saw a couple of parents marching their children out of the front doors, dragging heavy suitcases. What was going on? At that moment Hermione flew at him.

"Oh my God Harry, have you seen the paper?" She asked frantically. He managed to shake his head before she shoved a copy into his hand. The front page read

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE: WHATS SO LIGHT?

By Rita Skeeter

We all know Albus Dumbledore as the head of the light, and of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But is he as benign as his stunning work, life and beard may suggest? Recent discoveries from an anonymous contributor most definitely suggest otherwise, and it seems now is the time to look beyond the twinkling blue eyes and into the past and present. This fascinating story starts off with today's article: Family history - white as fresh snow? and continues throughout the week with instalments such as Personal Time - the innocent hobbies of an ageing man? And the grand finale Harry Potter - Dumbledore's twisted manipulations.

Continued on page 4


	6. Honoria, Ariana and Leona

Title: Corrupted Pawn  
Chapter 6: Honoria, Ariana and Leona  
A/N: mwahaha. The start of those all important revelations on Dumbledore. It's incredibly fun to write these articles you know :) the first article is the same newspaper as last chapter by the way. Hope you like it! (_Lau_)  
I am ashamed to say I didn't write a thing of this chapter ... very good chapter Malory! I enjoy every one! (_Han_)

Warnings: Dumbledore bashing starting here I think, implied homosexuality but we all knew this is going to be slash ;), and Ron acting like a git even more.

FAMILY HISTORY – WHITE AS FRESH SNOW?

By Rita Skeeter

With his amazing discovery of the twelve uses of dragons blood and other contributions to the magical world, it's hardly surprising that no one questioned his past. However a bit of digging reveals a well concealed horde of secrets. He might not have been able to hide Muggle maiming father Percival – after all, he was publicly tried and sent to Azkaban where he later died. His brother Aberforth was prosecuted for inappropriate and illegal goat charming, which was also uncoverable as it was reported by yours truly in 1982. But going deeper into private family affairs, Albus' Aunt Honoria is the only Dumbledore other than Albus and Aberforth, as Percival's younger sister. She disapproved of Percival's marriage to Kendra and was only to keen to assist in bringing the truth to the public. In an interview she told the sad story of the previously unknown Ariana Dumbledore:

_Rita: Miss Dumbledore, I hope I find you well?_

_H. Dumbledore: Yes, thank you, and please call me Honoria. _

_Rita: So Honoria... What do you know of your brothers family?_

_H. Dumbledore: Oh, a fair bit. I may not have liked Kendra but one must keep up appearances and I visited frequently. Despite her parentage I rather liked my niece, Ariana was such a pretty little child. So tragic, the way she went._

_Rita: Albus and Aberforth had a sister?_

_H. Dumbledore: Oh yes, 4 years younger than Albus, the youngest of the family in fact, less influenced by Kendra. Died when she was 14. The rumours were that she killed off her Mother before she went, but sadly it wasn't her. I remember it ever so clearly even now..._

_Rita: I'm sure our valued readers would love to hear the truth on that little mystery..._

_H. Dumbledore: I was there the day Kendra left us you see, it was her and Albus on the lawn in the back garden. I was in the living room with Ariana and Aberforth was off with his damned goats or something. I looked up out of the windows just as it happened... now, you see I've kept quiet about this for years because, it's well, it's family... and as I was watching Albus pulled out his wand and there was a green flash. Kendra was dead. And I know Albus was supposed to be at school, and Aberforth too but Kendra had contacts within the ministry and used it to bring them home secretly for visits every now and then, to keep them well under her control. I think Aberforth suspected something – he certainly blamed Albus at the funeral – but he had no proof._

_Rita: Wow. A big shock for some of Albus' followers. How did Ariana go then?_

_H. Dumbledore: Oh, it was so horrible. I would've thought Kendra did it you know, if she didn't die first, but after that private, oh so secretive funeral Aberforth pulled me aside and told me everything. Not Albus this time, but close enough – his close friend Grindelwald. Too close some said, Grindelwald's Aunt Batty Bagshot thought there was something going on between them, you know something more. Then there was all that business with him being completely evil._

_Rita: Well, that was quite some news Honoria. Thanks for all your time. _

A little more work to back up the story proved this all to be true. Albus Dumbledore: murderer and friend of Gellert Grindelwald.

"Who shoved a stick up that Honoria's arse then huh? She sounds like Aunt Muriel." Ron commented, stuffing more sausage into his mouth.

"Ronald!" Hermione's usual rebuke flew across the table, although possibly not directed at his table manners this time. "This is serious stuff you know." They had returned to the Great Hall (where Dumbledore was conspicuously absent) to read the article with Ron.

"Nah, it's just Skeeter at it again ain't it. Honoria clearly hated everyone except this Ariana if she was real, so made up a load of crap to get Dumbledore into a load of shit." He said around a mouthful of bacon.

"RONALD!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What? Shit isn't that bad..." He muttered, mistakenly assuming it was the language that had her yelling. A couple of people turned to watch the fight, but seeing as it was Ron and Hermione it was considered pretty normal and the discussions of Rita's article were far more interesting. Harry already knew this was true. Well, except Grindelwald, he had been a surprise. Dumbledore's best kept secret it appeared. Lavender got to her feet further down the benches and Hermione tossed the paper onto the table before storming off. "What?" a bewildered Ron asked, before Lavender slid into the seat next to him. Harry shrugged, eyes on the paper and the picture of a young auburn haired Dumbledore, hand in hand with the blond haired blue eyed Gellert Grindelwald.

ACHIEVEMENTS AND DISCOVERIES – REALLY SO BRILLIANT?

By Rita Skeeter

Undoubtedly Dumbledore has had a good career, discovering many things. But a few interviews shows the mistake we have made in believing him, for it seems his work on alchemy with close 'friend' Nicolas Flamel was nothing more that Albus blackmailing Flamel to put his name on the papers as well. Of course with Nicolas and his wife dead they cannot prove a thing, but a few family friends confessed to seeing Dumbledore hold Nicolas and Perenelle at wandpoint when invited around for dinner one evening. Clearly Dumbledore did not realise that people had seen this. Nicolas' own diary also provides evidence towards this theory:

_How I hate him, yet now mine and Perenelle's dear friends (true and close) Nellie Jones, Cleo Flaire and Charles Searon have seen what he does, how he gets such credit for our work with the stone, and they can tell where we cannot. I pray to whoever may be listening, as this spell prevents our speech their honesty will open theirs. As for the future of this, I would die rather than allow the stone to come into his hands, for he is quite bad enough mortal, and this is mine and Perenelle's plan. We must sacrifice ourselves for the greater good of this world, and within this (my last entry I believe) I commend my soul to whichever God (or Goddess) may find it. _

_Nicolas Flamel_

Clearly Flamel did not leave this life after writing this entry (dated 1987), but if this is not true, I asked myself, what else can we trust from Albus Dumbledore? Not his discovery of the twelve uses of Dragon's blood it appears, for Leona Maine (A young research witch at the time of the discovery, working in Romania) claims to have been in possession of papers detailing all twelve uses, and the methods used to find them. I invited ministry professionals to her house in Romania, and they used professional (and apparently highly confidential) methods to check the truth of these claims. Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt issued this statement:

"_We scanned the house for papers past and present and found documents containing all the data from the uses of dragon's blood. The latest date these papers were in the house was two months before Albus Dumbledore claimed to have begun research. However, it is unknown whether A. Dumbledore was the thief as the intruders identity was strongly concealed. He may have simply found the uses himself, at a later date from Maine. However as the earliest known discoverer of the twelve uses of dragon's blood Miss Leona Maine is now recognised as such and all credit for the discoveries goes to her."_

So it appears that Dumbledore wasn't even right about that, although whether he simply discovered it again or stole the papers is an investigation for another day. And after all that, surely we _can_ believe his defeat of Grindelwald? I hear you say, how could he hide that? Well, readers of last issue already know about their strange friendship, and it appears he used this to deceive the public even further. The fight between them was faked: Grindelwald was locked up and awaited his return to power in the wizarding world, expecting to have Dumbledore by his side. However He Who Must Not Be Named turned up to take the top spot – and Dumbledore's attention.

Tomorrow, Personal time – the innocent hobbies of an ageing man?

Harry rolled up the paper and got dressed hurriedly. He wanted to see the results of this article, and talk to Hermione, preferably without Ron and his unshakeable faith in Dumbledore. At least she'd consider things properly. There was nothing new in the article, but Harry knew it was all true. He dashed dowstairs, grabbed a slice of toast from the hall and found Hermione in her usual Sunday morning haunt – the library. A copy of this morning newspaper lay open beside her, along with several books and an official Ministry leaflet. He wandered over and sat down opposite her.

"You seen the paper?" She asked without looking up. Harry nodded and picked up the ministry leaflet. It was the usual official purple with deep blue writing declaring that this was an 'Oficial Ministry Anouncement'. It showed a ministry statement from Fudge and some more official information on Leona Maine's discovery of Dragon's blood.

"What are you doing?" He checked the titles of some of the more harmless looking books. A particularly thick one was labelled 'Wizards directory, Deceased (1890-1900)'.

"Research." Hermione muttered, finally looking up from the book. "Checking if these things could possibly be true. There was definitely an Ariana Dumbledore for example." She pulled the book Harry had been examining towards her and flicked to page 3,794. Halfway down and entry read 'Ariana Dumbledore, born 1885 died 1899 (age 14). Mother Kendra, Father Percival.'

"Yeah, I already knew she existed." Harry pulled a face and shut the book.

"Really, did Dumbledore tell you?" Hermione asked, interested.

"No... I did a lot of research over the summer." He replied awkwardly.

"Find out anything else interesting?" She asked.

"No" Harry lied quickly. She shrugged and returned to her work. Harry left the library and headed back to the now empty dorm, deciding as he walked. Hermione may as well know. He grabbed the miniaturised stack of paperwork from his case and restored it, flicking through to find articles and writings relevant to Dumbledore's 'hobbies' and making copies to be shoved in a file.

It took him two hours to finish searching the entire stack. He scribbled a note and shoved it in the front:

_Hermione, _

_Dumbledore's not so light, Rita's got something right for once. This is some more stuff I found over the holidays, I thought you might like to see. _

_Harry x_


	7. That Skeeter Hag

Title: Corrupted Pawn  
Chapter Seven: That Skeeter Hag  
A/N: Another fun one to write... mwahahaha some important stuff to be revealed next chapter methinks. And something interesting... And as for chapter 9 or 10, someone's gonna die... You're all welcome to guess on who's dying, anyone who gets it right gets a special mention. And that is all you lot are knowing right now, I have to get on and write it. (_Lau_)  
Again...didn't write anything here...so all thingymabob goes to Lau ... Let me write some soon? (_Lau_)

Hermione woke early on Monday morning, before the alarm. An owl was waiting in the window with this mornings Daily Prophet and someone had pushed a folder full of stuff through the door. She payed the owl, threw the paper on the bed and picked up the folder. She was shocked to see that it had her name on it. She pulled out the stack of paper and read the note on the top, before turning her attention to the rest of the information.

_Hermione, _

_Dumbledore's not so light, Rita's got something right for once. This is some more stuff I found over the holidays, I thought you might like to see. _

_Harry x_

Her eyes widened as she flicked through old newspaper articles, copies of bits of books and Harry's own scribblings. As the rest of the dorm awoke around her she shoved it deep into her case and dressed before practically running down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry was already there, reading the Daily Prophet.

PERSONAL TIME: THE INNOCENT HOBBIES OF AN AGEING MAN?

By Rita Skeeter

After the past few articles, you may think that there is no more dirt on Dumbledore. Sadly, there is much more to come. Running Hogwarts School, you may not expect him to do much more in his free time than settle down with an interesting book. This couldn't be further from the shocking truth. Exciting new investigations are starting today into his favourite hobby – developing spells. This itself is far from illegal, although it can be dangerous, but the spells that he is attempting to create (and has been for the past twenty or so years at least) are those of mind control and mind editing, refining the Imperius curse you could say. This _is_ illegal, taking away free will. Furthermore, it appears that he has been using Hogwarts students to experiment upon. And all those strange instruments in his office? Dark detectors, you might say. But rumour has it that they are truth distorters, hiding his illicit activities. We shall have the full story in a few days, upon completion of the investigation.

Harry glanced up at the staff table. Dumbledore had not been seen in the school since the first article had been released. A few more students had been removed – no one he knew particularly, mostly first and second years. Many students thought it was just Rita Skeeter making things up again, but their parents weren't so inclined to let it slide. And Harry knew it was all true. Ron went one step further – he thought Dumbledore was obviously completely innocent, but even if he did do those things, well, it was for the greater good right? So it didn't matter. Who cares if he killed his kid sister? She probably deserved it – if she even existed. Harry had kept quiet through all this, and privately thought that Ron was a giant dick. He got the distinct feeling that Hermione agreed with him on that. Ron had changed a lot recently, especially with Lavender. Hermione had completely given up on him, refusing to speak to him or sit near him. She had admitted to Harry that she imagined Ron's face when stabbing things for potions etc. Harry had problems with Ron now as well, his complete belief in Dumbledore and his homophobic tendencies, among other things. Apparently Ron thought Dumbledore was brilliant, perfect – but that his past gayness was disgusting, and Dumbledore (being perfect) must have seen how unnatural it was and grown out if it. Harry had nearly punched him for that, but escaped in time.

He left breakfast early, even though they had double potions first and he had to deal with Ron all lesson. Leaning on the cold stone wall outside Snape's dungeon he overheard voices inside. Snape and McGonagall, he thought.

"When are you planning on telling him the truth?" McGonagall hissed.

"I don't see why he needs to know. It will only anger him." Snape muttered.

"The potion will wear off soon, we only have until early February Poppy said!" McGonagall snapped back.

"I think that five months should not come under 'soon' Minerva, and Potter would be disturbed by this."

Harry jumped. Potter? Him?

"Severus, Harry has a right to know who his father really is!" McGonagall was getting annoyed.

"He's perfectly happy with James as a father, so it may as well stay that way for now. Anyway, I have a lesson soon." A clear dismissal from Snape. Harry ran around the corner, out of McGonagall's way, before returning to the dungeons. He needed to talk to Hermione.

The opportunity didn't arise until lunch, after a irritating potions lesson with Ron waffling on about the latest article and Snape breathing down everyone's necks, followed by a tense Transfiguration lesson with an irritable McGonagall. As he told Hermione what he's overheard he could see Ron making out with Lavender. For god's sake, Ron was eating as well, or trying to. He shuddered and returned his full attention to Hermione.

"I'll go to the Library, look up a few things." She jumped up, eager to get away from the happy couple. Harry nodded and wandered up to the common room, deciding to check his chat messages. There was one from Ginny, commenting on the teams progress, and one from Hermione from a few days ago – notes on their charms homework.

Riddle-me-this has requested private chat. Accept?

Harry jumped, and clicked yes. He wanted to know if Tom had anything to do with the Prophet's articles on Dumbledore.

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: What do you want now?

Riddlemethis: Now now Potter, patience. I believe you have seen Rita's delightful articles?

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: About Dumbledore? Yes.

Riddlemethis: Shocked Potter? Dumbledore isn't so perfect is he?

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: There was nothing there that I didn't already know.

Riddlemethis: Oh really? And you _still_ follow him?

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: We-ell...

The bell signalling the end of lunch rang: Harry ignored it, he had a free period.

Riddlemethis: Doubting again Potter? Tut tut, just _imagine_ what Dumbledore would say.

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Goodbye Tom.

Riddlemethis: See you soon Potter.

Harry glared at the screen, as usual, and made up his mind. He was blocking him again, once and for all. He had a potions essay to write on what they did with the Polyjuice potion today, and he really ought to get it done before he forgot... oh to hell with it, Harry thought. He ran up into the dorm and grabbed his broomstick.

Half an hour later he walked back up to the castle for Charms in a much better mood. As he stepped into the common room to return his broom to its place under the bed Hermione walked towards him.

"I found something on that potion Snape and McGonagall mentioned" She whispered excitedly. Harry looked at her for a moment in confusion, then remembered the conversation he'd overheard.

"What did you get?" He asked, curious. Hermione took a deep breath and launched into an explanation.

"Well, I found a reference to a potion that makes you look as though you could be related to someone that you aren't. Like make them look like there son for example... It lasts for around 20 years usually, depending on the person and a few other factors, but being closer to the person that your really related to, like your real father, weakens it. You can only use it on a person once though." Harry blinked.

"Well then, if that means James isn't my father... well, who is then?" Hermione shook her head. She didn't know then.

HARRY POTTER – DUMBLEDORE'S TWISTED MANIPULATIONS

By Rita Skeeter

We've seen his past, examined his so called achievements and even glanced at his hobbies. But don't you think that there's something not quite right about his closeness to one Harry Potter.

Harry James Potter, 16 years old, icon of the light, Voldemort's arch enemy and darling of the wizarding community. Under so much pressure, but does Dumbledore say 'here, take a break from saving the world and live your own life?'. No, it appears that Harry is just another sacrifice 'for the greater good'. Time and time again he's been pushed in front of Voldemort for Dumbledore's campaign. Dumbledore uses innocent Harry as a puppet, sitting back and pulling strings. We interviewed a member of the community, who wishes to remain anonymous, who said the following on the subject of Harry Potter:

"_Oh, the poor dears been through so much, parents gone and You Know Who chasing after him, Dumbledore barely tries to protect him sometimes, just thrusts him out there like it's all some game. Ohh, that man. If I got my hands on Albus Dumbledore he'd regret everything."_

So, is Albus Dumbledore really so purely good? Or is everything just for the 'greater good' of him ascending to power?

"Nicest article she's written on me," Harry commented over breakfast, earning a wave of laughter. "Certainly the most accurate all round." He added to Hermione "Who do you think they interviewed, sounded like they might of known me?"

"You think that that Skeeter hag's right?" Ron exploded next to him. Hermione swore under her breath and left the table. Harry didn't seem to have that option.

"Well, she's certainly got her facts in place: Dumbledore does act like it's just a huge game, and my life's just another pawn to him." He really couldn't be bothered to put up with Ron today, he thought as he stormed up the stairs to Double Transfiguration.


	8. Who Was That?

Title: Corrupted Pawn  
Chapter 8: Who. Was. That?  
A/N: Wow. I got Han to write! I nearly died of shock ;) hehe, I like this chapter…(_Lau_)  
HURRAH! I actually wrote the majority of this! It took me long enough but I did it! Thanks to Lau for starting it off for me, and for writing the harry/riddleme convo! In kind a crappy mood because is lost my phone yesterday in a place about four hours from where I live, so, if it reflects, sorry! (_Han_)

Harry sat in the packed common room. Outside the rain was coming down in icy buckets, as proven by 7 or 8 sodden first years huddling around the fire. Ron was sitting across the room with Lavender, doing god knows what. Hermione had her nose in a thick dusty book labelled "A detailed analysis of the parental potion", which looked exceptionally boring. Dean and Seamus sat opposite Ron. It appeared that Neville was the only person not in the common room actually.

He sighed and looked down at a few lines of scrawled notes on the first stage of the polyjuice potion - homework for Snape, Harry was heading for a detention if he didn't finish it by next lesson. He scanned the room again, trying to remember the next step. A second year was scribbling frantically, screwing up most of the pages and throwing them into the fire, Harry could just make out the words "pain reliever" scrawled messily across the top. Having the same problem as Harry then. With a sigh he went over to help the poor kid.  
"Look" he said, making the brown haired boy jump "You need to make your handwriting tidier, he takes marks off otherwise"  
The boy was evidently about to say something, but was cut off by a yell from Dean and Seamus  
"Hey! Guys! Don't glare at me like that Hermione I wasn't calling you a guy I was using it as a general term, so yes that means EVERYONE!" The noise disappeared in the common room as all heads turned towards the people stood on the table, arms wrapped protectively around each other.  
"Well" Seamus started "We decided, that is Dean and I decided, that it was time to tell you about, um, well, something that we are starting to get annoyed, no, fed up of hiding, but we don't want you to like, um, freak or anything so-"  
"What Seamus is trying to say but is instead choking on his words" Dean cut in, making everyone laugh, "Is that we're gay, and we've been dating for several months." after a moment of silence, every one turned back to what they were doing, the couple looked confused.  
"We already knew!" Harry yelled out with a chuckle "It's been obvious since about, well, since about second year!"  
"NOT TO ME!" Ron yelled, standing up, his face thunderous "WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY BLOODY QUEER FREAKS? I CAN''T STAND TO BE HERE ANY LONGER!"  
He ran out with an outraged yell that could probably be mistaken for a far away tribes war cry, the common room watched him go, shocked. "Don't listen to Ron guys – " Hermione started, only to be cut off by Lavender standing up "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY POOR SENSITIVE WON-WON YOU GAY RETARDS!"  
With a muffled sob she followed him out, it took, five, maybe ten seconds for what she's said to sink in, before everyone burst into laughter.  
"She did NOT just call him Won-won" Neville said as he walked in with Luna, chuckling himself.  
"Yep" Harry told them, wiping a tear out of his eye "Hi Luna, come up to sit with us tonight?"  
"Too many Nargles in the Ravenclaw common room" She said in her normal drifty way, Harry nodded slowly  
"I understand Luna, why don't you two go distract Hermione from that book, she needs to take a break"  
The pair nodded and wondered off, just as McGonagall walked in  
"Mr Potter, do you think you could explain why Ron and Lavender are currently naked in a broom cupboard crying about Queers in between making out?" Harry looked innocent.  
"No miss" Dean and Seamus walked over.  
"Harry mate are we really that obvious?"  
"Oh yes darlings" McGonagall told them sounding completely camp "It's been obvious since second year!"  
She walked out, Dean, Seamus and Harry staring after her in shock  
"This day just gets weirder and weirder" Dean decided  
"Definitely" Seamus agreed. Suddenly a ball of parchment hit Harry on the back of the head and he whirled around  
"Who. Was. That?"  
About twenty hands pointed towards the second year who'd been struggling with the potions essay, who squeaked when he realised he was being blamed.  
"Sorry Harry! I was aiming for the fire, honest!"  
Harry's mouth quirked upwards into a slightly malicious smile, he summoned a piece of parchment, crumpled it up and threw it hard at the second years head. It bounced off and hit Hermione  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"  
Harry let out a panicked cry and ducked behind Seamus  
Hermione tried to hit Harry with another piece of parchment, but it instead hit Dean, who tried to throw one at Hermione, but instead hit Neville.  
What followed was the biggest paper fight ever seen.

Harry sighed and gave up trying to sleep, the damned insomnia was getting to him again. He glanced at the clock. 1:00. With a growl he pulled out his laptop and turned it on. The great thing about these was they were powered by magic, no cables needed. He opened up the chat server

Riddlemethis has requested private chat. You have blocked this contact. Unblock and accept?

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: What now?  
Riddlemethis: Morning.  
The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Yeah, 1 in the morning. Bugger off.  
Riddlemethis: No can do Potter. How did you like the article?  
The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: You again?  
Riddlemethis: I did try and have you presented in a positive light Potter, be grateful. I had quite a lot of input.  
The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Huh, so that interview was a load of crap then?  
Riddlemethis: No, why would it be?  
The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Well all you seem to come out with is crap.  
Riddlemethis: Actually Molly Weasley was very helpful with that interview, she was only too happy to assist 'that nice young man from the papers'  
The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: well, it certainly gave Dumblewhore a shock.  
Riddlemethis: Dumblewhore?  
The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Yup.  
Riddlemethis: Lovely.  
The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Come on, we all know you're Voldemort, so you may as well come out with it.  
Riddlemethis: No idea what you're on about Potter  
The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Don't lie, you get a new face or summat for being the newspaper guy? Cause last I remember you were all snaked up.  
Riddlemethis: Are you drunk?  
The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Nope just crappy at lack of sleep. Shoulda buggered off when I told you huh.  
Riddlemethis: Huh, and your supposed to be perfect. I'm surprised Dumbledore hasn't given up on you.  
The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Nah, I'm his bloody Golden Boy aren't I? He needs me for his whatsits... manipulations, like Skeeter said.  
Riddlemethis: Hmm. I'll talk to you later, when your awake I think. I can't stand you like this.  
The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: You are voldy, I'd be bloody surprised if you could stand me any time.  
Riddlemethis: Goodnight Potter.  
The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: What happened to morning eh 'Tom'?  
Riddlemethis has signed out  
Harry glared at the screen.  
That guy pissed him off sometimes.

**Next Chapter: MURDER! Woo, someone dies _finally_**


	9. Other Parts Of The Anatomy

Title: Corrupted Pawn  
Chapter Nine: Other Parts Of The Anatomy  
A/N: Sorry it's short guys, but we should (fingers crossed) get chappie 10 up this week cause we know what's happening in chapters 10 and 11. Yays. Mwahahaha I have a memory stick called Voldemort and folders called Fred and George. I miss Freddie :( And Voldemort left me for Bellabitch. Damn her to Hell.  
Soo sorry about the wait this should have been up nearly 2 weeks ago but fanfiction wasn't working! :o so now be happy :) (_Lau_)  
Heeeyyyyaaaa, I haven't written any of this. Enjoy! (Han)

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the library – Hermione was using their free period to work, Harry was just passing the time away from Ron, who had been completely insufferable since Dean and Seamus' announcement, even asking if he could move out of the dorm. McGonagall told him to grow up and get over himself (but slightly more politely, being a teacher). He checked his laptop screen for the millionth time that minute. Still no messages.

"Who was it that you wanted to talk to Harry?" Hermione asked, noticing his rather obsessive behaviour.

"Oh, no-one really. Just bored." A small voice in the back of his head joined the conversation. _Riddlemethis then_. Your own mind is not supposed to gang up on you. He checked the screen one more time and sighed.

"I'm going for a walk, see you later." He told Hermione and walked out of the library, heads turning to watch the famous Harry Potter. He wandered around the castle for around 20 minutes, until he found himself near the North Tower. As he turned to avoid Trelawney's classroom (he didn't want a death prediction today thank you very much) a single scream split the air. He ran towards the sound without thinking, scaling the silver ladder in a few seconds.

The room was a mess. Teacups had smashed all along one wall, along with Trelawney's favourite china teapot. Furniture had exploded, imploded and spontaneously combusted. The stained glass window at the head of the room was smashed, multicoloured fragments of glass covering the floor around it. Trelawney herself lay on a pile of blood spattered books, her legs twisted under her at unnatural angles. Shards of glass poked through her chest and her arms appeared to have been tied in a knot. Her eyes had been replaced by crystal balls. Harry jumped as she opened her mouth and spoke with the voice of prophecy.

"Dark haired raven, lost to the world

bright flaming rescuer, crying at night

Son of none and all

will bring them to loves first fall" She croaked, and started coughing violently. Blood spilled from her lips and a tiny envelope shot out of her throat, growing in size as it came. The letter hit Harry and he instinctively caught it, noting his name on the front and shoving it into the depths of his pockets.

The teachers came running as he turned from the scene, Dumbledore ordering him to wait in his office.

Harry paced impatiently, waiting for Dumbledore to come and explain. The room was darkened and silent, even the portraits empty. Everyone had gone to see the crime. A sudden glow in the corner caused him to jump, but it was only Fawkes on her perch.

"Mr Potter. What excitement brings you here today?" She asked.

"What... You can talk?" He asked stupidly.

"Clearly Mr Potter. Only to Mr Riddle and yourself though." Fawkes' musical voice explained calmly.

"But, why us?"

"Think Mr Potter."

"What links... of course! The wand cores, mine and Voldemort's, thery're from your tail aren't they?" He realised.

"Yes Mr Potter, I talked to him a few times during his 7 years here. Such an intelligent young man, a waste him going Dark. Mind you..."

"Mind you what?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Oh, nothing Mr Potter. Dear Dumbles is coming - allergic to banana's something dreadful, that man is." Fawkes winked at Harry as Dumbledore entered the room.

"What happened sir?" Harry asked immediately. Dumbledore sighed and sat down, motioning for Harry to take a seat.

"Professor Trelawney is dead. Suspected Death Eater work. She had numerous fractures in the legs and some sort of excruciatingly painful spell allowed them to tie her arms together, while glass was shoved into her back and crystal balls were jammed into the eye sockets and other parts of the anatomy - all before her actual death it appears. Several other spells may have caused considerable discomfort." He spoke in a monotone, watching a patch of wall just behind Harry's head. Part of Harry wanted to laugh at the 'other parts of anatomy' that they had shoved crystal balls up. Respect for the dead didn't apply (in Harry's book) when someone expected you to die so much. Dumbledore's gaze flicked back to Harry, who had the uncomfortable thought that Dumbledore may be a mind reader.

"Harry, this just shows how important the fight against Voldemort is. It appears that he has taken to attacking innocent teachers, and no matter what lies the Prophet may spread about us the cause must be fought for." Harry resisted the urge to laugh at the crap Dumbles was spouting.

"Of course sir." He intoned, wondering if he could leave yet.

"You may go Harry, see your friends. I believe Miss Granger will be wondering where you are." Harry walked sedately from the room before breaking into a dead run just outside the doors. God, Dumbledore was so _irritating_. How could the Light stand it?

Harry picked up the morning paper. Trelawney's death didn't make headlines, but it was on the front page.

DAFT DIVINATION PROFESSOR BRUTALLY MURDERED

By Rita Skeeter

Sybil Trelawney, teacher of Divination at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was murdered yesterday (Monday 22nd September) at the school itself. The official outlook is Death Eater activity - but could Headmaster Albus' old habits be poking their ugly heads up again? The death scene itself was said to be gruesome, but the Prophet has not received any details except the use of many old or unknown Dark curses were used.

Hermione's reaction to the news was certainly the most entertaining - Harry had told her the previous afternoon:

"Oh good, the old frauds finally copped it. Do you think she saw a Grim?" Harry hadn't been able to stop laughing. Most people didn't seem too bothered by the actual death of Trelawney (although no-one was as vocal as Hermione), but many people were worried by the thought of Death Eaters getting into the castle.

Last night he'd told Hermione about Trelawney's final prophecy, but she had no clues either. They had read the letter as well:

_Potter, _

_Now you see how easily I can reach you. Hogwarts would never bar one of her children, not even that of the great Salazar. Believe in your castles defences all you want little one... You can't stop me. _

_V_

"Well, it's clearly from Voldemort." Had been Hermione's only comment. She was being exasperatingly unhelpful today.


	10. Stamp Your Foot

Title: Corrupted Pawn  
Chapter Ten: Stamp Your Foot  
A/N: So sorry for the wait... I have no idea what happened. Seriously... I think my brain got fried by the shocking English heatwave and the Easter holidays. As you may be able to tell, I was not in a sensible mood writing this... So Happy Easter guys! (_Lau_)  
Wrote none of this (as per usual). So maybe I ought to write chapter eleven. Enjoy this chappy!(_Han_)

Warnings: random outbursts of spontaneous and probably inappropriate for the scene type humour, FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! *coughs* wasn't me...

The Golden Trio: Cut Down To Two?

By Dani Claria

The truth is out: and so is Weasley. When fellow sixth year Gryffindors Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan 'came out' to the world at large, Ronald's fit of homophobic anger caused a split from close friend Harry Potter and most of Gryffindor house.  
Apparently this isn't as surprising as many might expect: trusted sources inside the school say that Potter and Weasley haven't been quite as close since the summer, and the tragic death of his Godfather (recently cleared Sirius Orion Black) can't be all to blame as he is most often seen in the company of Muggleborn top-of-the-year student Hermione Granger, also of Gryffindor - when not alone that is.  
Few people have stuck by Mr. Weasley since the incident, including Miss. Brown, his girlfriend of the past three and a half weeks, who was interviewed this morning by myself.  
Dani: So, Miss Brown... may I call you Lavender? Lavender, you have stuck by Ronald when the rest of his house has seen fit to (for want of better words) bugger off... can you tell us more?  
Lavender: well, Gryffindor has been very unfair to my Ron! He's done nothing to deserve this, only spoken out like everyone should against (whispering) _unnaturalness_  
D: Unnaturalness?  
L: Yeah, you know, gays?  
D: Oh, umm... so what was Harry's and Ron's relationship like previously?  
L: Yhey were very close, I guess, I didn't really see much of Ron then. He was quite close to that Granger girl as well, but she hardly talks to him now. She's just a jealous cow really, not even that smart.  
D: Okay... so how did the rest of Gryffindor take the news?  
L: well, no-one even seemed to care. I think they've been brainwashed by You Know Who, I bet he's right for all that queer stuff. He's probably shagging Snape!  
D: I don't think its wise to say that, surely...?  
L: What, everyone knows Snape's a Death Eater and I bet he's gay and all.  
D: well on that note I believe it's time to end... err thank you Lavender.

So, there's one take on the situation, I leave it to you to decide - Is Harry brainwashed? Should Ronald be welcomed back? And is Severus Snape gay? Personally, I think No, No and Yes!

Hermione looked up from the article and caught Harry's eye. They both dissolved into laughter at the antics of Lavender.  
"I think they've been brainwashed by You Know Who!" Hermione imitated as her breath returned. Harry watched the blonde girl walk up to the table, standing just a metre behind Hermione. "Honestly, as though that damp bint ever actually thought." Seamus, who had been listening in and reading over Harry's shoulder, was practically having hysterics between Hermione and Lavender's face.  
"Just WHAT do you think you're talking about Hermione?" Lavender was bright red and shaking with rage.  
"Well, being as I actually think, then I think I'm talking about this charming article in Witch Weekly." Hermione replied coolly as Seamus fell off the bench and rolled on the floor, still laughing.  
"How dare you! If I didn't know better I'd say you'd been brainwashed as well!"  
"Brainwashed is a bit of a big word for you isn't it Lav-lav? And what exactly do you think you know better on?"  
"Well it's not like you have a brain is it?"  
"What does that say for you? I don't think it's possible to have minus brain cells."  
"You bitch!" Lavender pulled out her wand and sent a jet of pink fuzzy light at Hermione. Well, it was probably meant for Hermione, but it hit a candle over the Ravenclaw table instead and it turned into a pink fluffy thing with teeth. Harry shuddered. He would never use the expression 'pink fuzzy feeling' again. Hermione shot back far more accurately, and Lavenders hair began to change. Split ends went mad and it didn't look like it had been washed or brushed for weeks. She caught sight of her reflection and screamed before running out of the hall.  
"I knew she used magic on her hair." Hermione said, grinning.  
"What did you do?" Harry asked.  
"Just reverted her hair to its natural state without magic. If she didn't use spells for brushing and washing it and getting rid of split ends she'd have been fine."  
The rest of the hall was silent as McGonagall swept towards the crime scene.  
"Hermione, my office now." She snapped and started to clear up the mess. The only sound was Seamus' unending laugher. "And for Merlin's sake, someone shut him up" She added. Harry glanced up at the staff table and saw Dumbledore looking concerned, while a few seats away Snape looked like he was trying not to laugh. But that couldn't be right.  
Hermione was given detention cleaning Moaning Myrtles bathroom, which she claimed wasn't too bad - apparently she learnt a lot about what was going on around the school which shouldn't be. Lavender had been given two months worth of detentions cleaning out the lake, for fighting and spreading malicious rumours about Snape. Ron was furious about everything, but had taken to avoiding most people as he and Lavender tended to end up locked in cupboards with there clothes mysteriously vanished. As yet no-one had even been suspected of these crimes, and Ron wasn't complaining about the clothes.

The days continued in much the same way - classes had been surprisingly relaxed recently, considering their NEWTs - until breakfast on Thursday morning. Dumbledore stood up at the end of the hall, waiting for the usual early morning noise to die down.  
"I am pleased to inform you all that we have finally found a replacement teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Please welcome Professor Snape." The entire hall (excluding the Slytherins) started muttering and glaring. One overly dramatic first year fainted. "That is to say, Miss Snape here." Dumbledore continued, indicating Ravyn. The students breathed again and the first year was helped up. "On the note of your studies, 2nd years and above will be having a mock test week starting on the 6th October to check that your brains haven't leaked out of your ears over the holidays." Dumbledore returned to his seat, eyes twinkling madly. A horrified Colin Creevey checked his ears several times.  
"Merlin's undies, what possessed the old crackpot to spring that on us?" muttered a seventh year. Ron started berating him for 'inappropriate names'. Hermione however was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. Now that was inappropriate in Harry's opinion. He may actually study now and be able to do his homework without Hermione's help, but no-one in their right mind looked forward to tests.

*  
Riddlemethis: Well well Pothead, what brings you here today?  
The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Fuck off.  
Riddlemethis: Language, language. Please don't say you're blaming this episode on lack of sleep?  
The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Nope, it's just your face.  
Riddlemethis: You can't see my face.  
The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: You know what I mean.  
Riddlemethis: Really... no.  
The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Uuh, yes.  
Riddlemethis: So what did inspire this particular bout of irritation?  
The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: You don't care. You killed my parents!  
Riddlemethis: Excuse me?  
The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: DON'T DENY IT!  
Riddlemethis: Seriously, what's up?  
The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Test sprung on us, Slytherin bastard sons of your bastard death eaters, you out to kill me and eat my heart... the usual.  
Riddlemethis: I think you're confusing me with someone else.  
The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Nope. Definitely not.  
Riddlemethis: Yes  
The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: No  
Riddlemethis: You must be, I have killed no one.  
The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Yeah right, and I'm a girl.  
Riddlemethis: Really?  
The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: ... No.  
Riddlemethis: Riiight.  
The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: So why are you in such a spectacularly good mood today? Been killing more peoples parents huh?  
Riddlemethis: NO!  
The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: YES!  
Riddlemethis: I refuse to sound like a three year old.  
The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Stamp your foot and I'll make it four.  
Riddlemethis: NO!  
The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts: Damn.

The-boy-who-survived-mouldyshorts has signed out.

Harry was exhausted. The first day of the surprise mocks had been hectic to say the least, and add to that the fact that he'd been up till 4 in the morning revising the previous night. Today they had been tested on knowledge from years 1 to 3 in Charms and Transfiguration and prepared for the Potions exam in their double lesson - including a trip into the forest to identify and collect some ingredients - while their almost finished polyjuice potions were in stasis. The practical exam was to be done in pairs, and Harry had been put with Neville (no doubt to try and hinder him). However in the forest they had been in the group supervised by Miss Snape and Neville had excelled at the herbology type side of finding plants without Snape breathing down his neck. Their normal potions work was strained with Ron, hardly speaking except when Ron slipped in a comment about 'sticking together and avoiding the queers'.  
But anyway, all Harry was really interested in right now was his warm bed in the boys dorms, and he was practically sleepwalking his way back from Charms when Draco Malfoy rounded the corner with his cronies. They stopped, Harry eyeing them suspiciously.  
"Crabbe, Goyle, go on ahead." Malfoy muttered.  
"Eh?" Crabbe grunted, looking confused.  
"You know? Leave? Find your own way to the common room? You do know the way right?" Malfoy's sarcasm lashed out. Goyle appeared to have a headache from thinking. They finally waddled off past Harry, edging away slightly as though he was contagious.  
"Potter." Malfoy spoke as he made to walk away.  
"What Malfoy?" Harry glared at the ferret who was preventing him from sleeping.  
"Umm... well, I've been thinking - " Harry snorted. "Shut up. And well, I think it's time we got over our petty squabbles. We are nearly adults." Harry just looked at him. Malfoy sighed. "Do I have to spell it out? I want a truce."  
"Why?" Harry asked, intrigued.  
"Like I said, we've been fighting nearly 6 years and were nearly adults now. We need to grow up." Harry nodded, and Malfoy held out his hand. They shook goodbye to 6 years of rivalry.


	11. CPR Madness

Title: Corrupted Pawn  
Chapter Eleven: CPR Madness  
A/N: Well… I would apologize profusely, get down on my knees and beg your forgiveness but this is Han's *cough 9 month cough* very late chapter. But smile, regular updates are part of my new year's resolution. This chapter is random humour. I promise that the plot will return next chapter. (_Lau_)  
Woah, ok, I'm really bad at deadlines. Seriously bad. There is actually no excuse. So anyway I was listening to Placebo finishing this, so the odd lyric might slip in. Like a line from Meds. If anyone can spot that line, EXTRA POINTS! Yays (_Han_)

Harry sighed and swung his legs, getting a glare from Draco for making the table move. Sticking his tongue out to further irritate the blond, Harry glanced around the great hall with an interested look. Several sixth years where sat on the edges of the tables, which had been pushed back to line the walls. Then the benches had been placed in a circle and the first and second years were sat there, staring at the floor and whispering among themselves at the strange sight.

In the centre of the circle there were several boxes of various bandages and slings, along with blue bags with Anne written down the side of them. Harry turned to Draco. If he was going to make peace, he might as well start now.

"So Malfoy, watcha reckon Dumbles has gotten us into this time?"

"Really Potter, if we're going to attempt to be" He appeared to struggle with the next word "Friends. Then shouldn't we use first names?"

"Hypocrite" Harry muttered, but carried on all the same "So Draco, what do you think? I know it must be something to do with first aid, but, what are" He squinted "Anne's?"

"Look, Harry, here comes 'Dumbles' as you call him yourself, I'm sure he'll tell us. Why do you call him that anyway?"

Harry shrugged.

"Politer than Dumblewhore"

Draco snorted and was about to comment when Dumbledore began to speak.

"Silence! Now, I'm sure you are all wondering what you are doing here? Well, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Burbage decided that not enough students have knowledge of basic first aid skills, so today you are going to train for a muggle first aid certificate"

"Muggle!" Yelled a first year Slytherin "Why would we want to learn about the filthy muggle way of doing things?"

Harry stood up

"Because Mr Nali, If you are found without a wand, and you or your partner is hurt, I don't suppose you want to die simply because you have no knowledge of a simple bandage. And I can guarantee you that whilst working for your precious Dark Lord, hurting you and then taking your wand off of you as a punishment is something that could happen quite frequently, now shut up and pay ATTENTION!" The first year gulped

"Sorry Professor Dumbledore."

"That's quite alright Mr Nali, and thank you for that Mr Potter."

"I didn't do it for you" Harry spat, sitting back down next to Draco "I did it so these morons would actually learn something, so that one day they won't die of idiocy."

In the corner Harry saw Snape hide a smirk as Dumbledore spluttered for a moment before turning back to the first years

"Where did that come from?" Draco asked quietly

"Those twits will get themselves killed if they don't learn to put damned blood prejudices aside; I'm merely keeping them alive."

"You have so many sides that I'm only just learning about Potter."

"Harry, and you're gonna be learning for a long time."

Draco raised an eyebrow but Harry had gone back to listening to Dumbledore

"Now, as for the sixths years presence in this room, we felt that due to their good behaviour, helping out in this class would be beneficial for them as it would count towards a few hours work experience-"

"Did Dumbledore just mention good behaviour with Ron in here?" Harry muttered to Draco

"Can't of" he replied "It's physically impossible"

"You're right" Harry said with a grin "Must be my hearing problems"

"What was that dear?" Draco mocked, before wincing as Harry thumped him on the arm.

"What was that Deirdre? Didn't quite catch it" He smirked, Draco frowned

"Who's deardry?"

Harry threw his hands up in the air in mock exasperation.

"Pure bloods!"

"What was that Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked, one eyebrow raised in a bad imitation of Snape, whom was himself sitting at the back of the hall looking bored.

"Oh I was just expressing my distaste of Malfoy's lack of knowledge of anything Muggle Dumbles, don't worry."

"Well then Harry, kindly express it later on hmmm? We're attempting to teach first aid"

"Attempting being the key word." Harry muttered, but quieted down all the same. After a while of Professor Burbage giving a demonstration on bandaging various parts of the body, Harry tapped Draco on the shoulder.

"Do you know knock knock jokes?"

"Yes Potter, I'm not completely incompetent"

"What happened to first names Dracy-poo"

Draco stared at Harry

"Never call me that again"

"Whatever Dracy-poo. Knock Knock."

Draco sighed but played along

"Who's there?"

"You know."

"You know who?"

"AAAHHHH YOU KNOW WHO! WHERE! EVERYBODY HIDE!"

Harry dived off the table and hid under the table grinning at the mass panic he'd just caused, laughing out right at Dumbledore's attempt to calm them, and falling over when a first year who's eyes were covered by a bandage crashed into a wall.

"I suggest you all shut up now before I have you scrubbing cauldrons."

The hall went still at Professor Snape's harsh admonishment before everyone sheepishly went back to their seats. "Mr Potter, detention, tomorrow, carry on Albus"

"Thank you Severus, Mr Potter, please get out from under the table"

"But Voldie can't get me under here Dumbles!"

"Mr Potter."

"But Dumbles!"

"Harry I assure you there is no threat from Voldemort, now, please get out from under the table?"

Harry grumbled but got out, grinning at Draco when everyone's attention had shifted back to Burbage, who was now showing them the CPR dummies.

"You're full of surprises Potter."

"Like I said, you're gonna be learning for a long time."

"Why did I agree to be friends with you?"

"Because I'm cool like that."

"Oh gods, here, watch this."

Draco muttered something under his breath and the CPR dummy the first and second years had been gathered round began to scream and thrash around violently. Harry fell off the table laughing as for the second time everyone ran away as fast as possible. Severus glared at him

"I didn' do it Guv 'oi swear!"

Once normality was restored again, Dumbledore beginning to look a little miffed, the sixth years where told to walk around and assist the students with the CPR. Harry and Draco went for a group of Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"So firsties, need any help?" Harry asked, sitting down with a grin. He picked up a tub of wipes "Oooooh what's this then?"

"Disinfectant wipes" Malina a first year Gryffindor provided. "Apparently you can get high off of them"

"Ooooooh Dracy-poo I dare you to sniff one!"

"For the last time Potter don't call me that! And no, I dare YOU to sniff one"

Harry shrugged

"Ok then"

He pulled one out a drew in a long sniff of it, falling backwards suddenly and giggling at the ceiling

"Jeeeebus this shit is strong!"

Draco stared at him.

"Potter are you okay?"

"Why don't you ask the penguins on your head? AHHHHHHHH! Professor Snape I did NOT need to see your hair that close!"

Severus sneered

"Penguins Potter, really, what are you on now?"

"Disinfectant wipes sir." Draco supplied helpfully

Professor Snape sighed.

"God save us"

"Gryffindor firstie!" Harry trilled, skipping over to another group, "I dare you to make out with the CPR dummy!"

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in the small group starred at Harry in disbelieve, whilst the only other Gryffindor nudged his friend.

"Go on, he dared you! You have to now!"

With a look of evident false bravado, the first year leant down and pressed his lips to the mannequin, making everyone squeal in disgust. Harry edged away, suspiciously close to Ron and muttered something under his breath.

With a sudden start the mannequin came to life, and began to kiss the poor first year back, growing long arms to trap him in place.

"POTTER!" Severus roared

"IT WAS RON!" Harry yelled back

"You – what- when – how – why?"

Severus lip curled in disgust

"Articulate as always Mr Weasley, detention with Mr Filch at seven"

"But it wasn't me!"

"Of course Mr Weasley"

Draco and Harry snickered.

"Right, so can anyone tell us what to do if you find someone with a knife stuck in their arm?"

"Pull it out, try again and don't miss this time!" Draco yelled

"Try again, get it right this time, get rid of the witnesses and evidence then run!" Harry included.

Dumbledore sighed

"Thank you boys"

"No problem!" They chorused.

"Now, this is Bob, he's going to teach you about the recovery position."

"Looks like a weirdo." Harry told Draco.

"Oh shush Harry, he's got a first aid certificate and he'd qualified to work with children, he can't be that bad."

"So did every other convicted paedo that worked around children Draco!"

"Potter! Malfoy!" Severus' voice sounded in a low whisper, slightly to close to them for their comfort "If you don't shut up now, I'll be forced to add detention to your hobbies section of your future resume."

Draco paled, but Harry simply crossed his arms.

"You'll see professor, you'll see."

"Potter…" Snape growled "Don't make me sit by you like your some misbehaving four year old that needs constant supervision!"

Harry scowled, but didn't say anything.

"Now!" Bob's voice rang out, "I'm going to demonstrate the recovery position, and then I'm going to get some of you to try it, okay? So, I need a volunteer?"

When no one put their hands up, Professor Snape suggested.

"Mr Weasley, perhaps."

"Oh no!" Harry whispered to Draco, "The paedo is going to get Ron! Quick, run whilst he's distracted!"

Draco laughed despite himself.

"Bob is not a paedophile Harry, but if he was, I agree that Ronald would make a magnificent sacrifice."

"Now, first you have to check for danger, can anyone tell me potential dangers when you find an unconscious casualty?"

A second year, who's unfortunately bushy hair reminded Harry and Draco of Hermione put her hand up quickly, just as she had done all day.

"Hey Draco, Mini'Mione is at it again!"

"Potter, isn't that a bit cruel, towards both Miss Granger and the young Ravenclaw?"

"Shut up Dracy-poo."

"I told you not to call me that Potter."

"I told you not to call me Potter, Dracy-poo."

They scowled at each other.

"Correct! Well done young girl! The most likely danger is whatever caused the casualty to become unconscious themselves. Can anyone tell me the first rule in first aid?"

"Your own safety before the casualty" Severus smoothly interjected, "Enough with the questions Mr Malters, we are on limited time, just show them the recovery position if you would so please."

Bob stuttered for a bit, losing his train of thought momentarily.

"Ok – urm – yes – recovery position, Mr Weasel. It was Weasel wasn't it? Anyway, could you just lie on the floor, no on your stomach, there we go, now, after checking for dangers, we need to check for response, so I just shake his shoulders like this – you see, and say clearly Ronald! Ronald! Ronald Weasel can you hear me?"

"It's Weasley, sir."

"Shush Weasel, you're supposed to be unconscious. Now, he hasn't responded to my voice so we're going to try and get response from a physical action."

Harry snickered, making Draco roll his eyes

"Really Pot- Harry, does your mind have to be constantly in the gutter?"

"Born and raised there Drake, born and raised there."

"Now we've already shaken his shoulders, so that's the first level, next I'm just going to twist the bottom of his ears slightly, like so."

"I'll laugh if the Weasel has some sort of ear fetish." Draco muttered, Harry let out a bark of laughter, drawing a sharp glare in their direction from Professor Snape.

"Still no response, so we're just going to add a tiny bit of pain in, by gently pinching the back of his hand like this."

"RUDDY HELL!" Ron yelled, much to the amusement of the hall. "You trying to kill me?"

"Really Ron." Harry spoke up "He barely touched you, or are you just upset that people have stopped paying you any attention for more than five seconds?"

Ron scowled.

"That was uncalled for Mr Potter." Dumbledore chided. Harry simply shrugged. Bob, seemingly unaffected carried on with the demonstration.

"So we now know he is definitely unconscious -"

"I ruddy wish."

"- We need to check he's actually alive."

Harry crossed his fingers and murmured dead under his breath quickly. Draco slapped him on the arm despite almost laughing himself.

"Did you forget to take your meds today or something Potter?"

"Maybe my problem is taking them in the first place."

"So we move this arm up like this and making sure to support his head, gently rolling him over, like so."

He tugged Ron over onto his back and lowered his arm down.

"Then we check the airways, by tilting his head back, pulling his mouth open, and looking for obstructions in his mouth or throat. When we're sure there's no obstruction, we lower our ear to his mouth with our eyes facing down towards the casualties chest, so if they're breathing we can feel/hear the breath on our ear and see the chest rise and fall."

Ron looked positively terrified at Bob's close proximity.

"Now we've determined that the casualty is breathing we need to put him in the recovery position, so we move this hand up at a ninety degree angle like this, so he's waving hello, then take the other hand and place it on his cheek – oh sorry Weasel that was a bit hard"

Ron scowled

"Then we bend his knee up and gently pull him onto his side –"

"HE TOUCHED ME!" Ron jumped up with a yell "HE TOUCHED MY BUM AND FELT ME UP THE FUCKING PAEDOPHILE! I'LL HAVE YOU DONE FOR THIS!" then, after grabbing Lavender, he legged it out the hall, which was deathly still and silent.

Harry fell off the table laughing.

"I told you so Draco! I told you so!"


End file.
